


It's Three AM And...

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 3AM, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I hope you're happy with this, I love her, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minestrone is great, SO, Some Weird Time Shit, Stuff happens, The Hotdaga (Buzzfeed Unsolved), and it's still not good, but it should be happy and sad so, forgive me father for i am back on my bullshit, i also love Maizey, i edited this like, i guess, sleep well kiddos, stay safe kiddos, this is the longest thing i've written at one time, twice, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: It's three am and our beloved characters are losing sleep...





	It's Three AM And...

**Author's Note:**

> How's it going, guys?  
> I've had, like, three hours of sleep so I'm doing pretty well by my standards, but anyway. I wrote this thing for you as an apology that I haven't written chapters for any of my other stories yet. I hope you like it.  
> It might not be perfect because I don't have anyone to read over my dumb shit yet and point out my mistakes, so if anyone is up for the job I'd be so damn grateful.

It's three am and Mike and Goondis are shouting at each other. Mike has his hands in his hair and over his ears and he sees Ernie falter for a second, letting him breathe, letting him clear his head so he's not a mess on the floor. Because even when he's angry, Ernie cares about Mike more than anything in the world.

He storms off and picks up Mike's dog tag, putting it around his neck. Grabbing some of his things and shoving them in his bag, asking Minestrone to drop him off at the nearest peaceful planet. Ernie knows Mike is behind him, trying to keep it all together.

Minestrone lands on the strange purple and blue planet, Tomat-0, and Mike watches Goondis leave.

It's now 5:26 in the morning and they aren't fighting anymore. They aren't even together on the ship anymore.

 

It's three am and Maizey is lying awake next to her fiancée. There's sometimes little snuffles from Gebra as she turns over or cuddles into the mattress or shuffles closer to Maizey.

A song is playing low on the radio, loud enough that Maizey can just make out the words, it's the Risky Fixin’s, the song “Love Won't Stay In Jars”, and she mouths the words, all to herself.

Gebra wakes up a little while after Maizey paces the room a few times, asking her to come back to bed.

It's 4:03 in the morning and Maizey’s resting her head on Gebra’s chest, slowly falling asleep.

 

It's three am and Gene is still awake. He's at the studio, the keys that'll lock the doors right next to him and he _has_ to get out this new song. Do it for the fans, he thinks, think of your favourite foods. He does but nothing works and he's left with his head in his hands.

He wants to be loved, by family, by friends, by absolute strangers who don't really care about him and who do care about him. A dream he doesn't know will ever come true.

He hears someone come in, squeeze his shoulder, and he knows it's Melba. Just from the way she moves, floating through the air even I'd her feet are touching the ground.

It's eleven in the morning and Gene has been here for two days straight, staring at a blank piece of paper.

 

It's three am and Mike is in bed alone. It's not the first time either, not the first time he's felt cold, not the first time he imagines Goondis kissing his shoulder or his cheek and telling him to come to bed. The bed is cold where Ernie isn't, where Mike can't roll over and curl up in a ball in his arms.

Minestrone tries to help in all the ways she can. Background noise, guided meditation, breathing exercises, book recommendations, and telling him to go to a doctor for sleeping meds. Mike appreciates it, he really does, even if nothing works.

Mike rolls over and tries to ignore the big expanse of space where Ernie should be, where his oddly warm body should have made him ridiculously hot.

It's 3:58 in the morning and Mike turns over in bed again, hoping that if he can't see the empty space it won't exist anymore.

 

It's three am and Maizey is curled up in bed, shaking with excitement. Yes, she's alone, Gebra wanted to be a complete surprise for their wedding tomorrow. Tomorrow! The blankets smell like her and Maizey can't wait to see her fiancée in that suit, can't wait to be in her wedding dress.

Maizey hears a soft song playing on the radio again, the same one as before but it's a little different this time, not as sad as before. The singer seems like he's singing the song, playing the song with people he loves.

It's quite beautiful to hear, and Maizey mouths the words again.

It's four 5:17 in the morning and Maizey is convinced nothing will go wrong tomorrow- _today_. The wedding is today.

 

It's three am and Gene feels numb. He's staring at the ceiling and wondering what else wasn't real. Not his band mates, obviously. Not his sister, or her wife really. Who else wasn't real?

Gene can hear muffled sounds of Maizey crying through the walls and he wants to go comfort her, he really does. But how? They both lost someone they cared about, both had tons of fake memories.

Gene sighed and shoves his pillow on his face and tries to forget everything that happened.

It's 4:32 in the morning and Gene finally rolls over and falls asleep, song lyric ideas floating through his head and he doesn't really care about them anymore.

 

It's three am and Goondis is awake. He's lying on his chair and trying to get more sane, to remember what happened before he got here. He's trying so desperately to fix himself with the tools he has but they aren't working.

The stolen dog tag with “Soup#3571” means something, he knows it does. He puts it back around his neck when Joblet comes back and tells them there are intruders on the planet. A girl with green hair.

The man with the shitty eyebrows holds out his hands and Goondis puts his arm there, wincing when the needles pierces his skin and the world starts to not make any sense at all.

It's 2:24 in the morning, the next morning, when Goondis starts to feel like himself again, but the strange blue man with shitty eyebrows is there again, holding out his hand.

 

It's three am and Mike feels sick. They landed on Tomat-0 and Maizey has been thrown off the ship and the planet doesn't look friendly anymore. He doesn't want to raise alarm, mostly because he wants to find his friend first and somewhat because he forgot to fuel the alarms.

So many possibilities that Goondis was dead or hurt or something else bad happened to him and Mike feels like he's going to throw up. He always wanted to protect Ernie, to keep him safe. But now? He might not even have the chance again.

But Maizey also isn't safe, and he has to protect her too, has to protect his crew, so he sucks it up, pushes away his fear and starts to walk.

It's 6:31 in the morning and they haven't found anything and Mike is close to tears _because_ they haven't found anything and it might be too late.

 

It's three am and Maizey is pacing the control room of Minestrone. She can feel the doctor watching her, hear him humming little tunes to himself that he remembers from who knows when. Joblet is laying on the floor sleeping and suddenly it's all too much.

Maizey hasn't cried since the day Gebra died and she's trying to be strong in front of everyone but it's hard. She's standing on the cold floor and her hands are in fists and someone else's feet enter her blurry vision.

She falls against the doctor's chest and finally talks about all the things she's been through the past few months and he listens to her. Agrees with her, and when she's done and tired he makes her laugh a bit, not bothered by the wet shirt or the strangeness of helping a stranger. He tells her to nap, he'll wake her up when Joblet wakes up and she does.

It's 5:03 when she wakes up again, Goondis looking around the controls and maybe he thinks he's all alone because his eyes are filled with tears and he keeps whispering “remember”.

 

It's three am when Gene is floating down the Zero-G Lazy River. Mike is next to him, dozing it seems like, with his hat over his face. He's all curled up in a ball too, which would be weird but Gene feels relaxed. Nothing is bothering him anymore.

He knows that should be scary, but it's not, and he wonders sometimes how long they've been on here. But this place is nice, it's a break for all of them and even Garce seems to like it here. He's sleeping.

Gene sees Mike wake up and stretch his arms above his head and sigh. He reaches over and pats Mike on the head, like he would a cat, and the guy doesn't seem to care.

It's 3:47 in the morning and Gene falls asleep knowing that he should be more worried about everything than he currently is.

 

It's three am when Goondis sees Mike again for the first time in years. He floating down the river and he sees _the_ hat and tries to paddle over and it _is_ him. In all his glory. Sleeping lightly with his hat in front of his face and Ernie could scream.

It takes Mike a second because Ernie looks different to how he looked before and as soon as it's just them, no one else around, Mike crawls into Ernie's lap and kisses him. It's quick, soft and nervous, and so perfectly him.

Ernie kisses Mike again, longer than before and they laugh little, glad that the other is still alive because so many things could have killed them.

It's 10:36 in the morning when they meet up with the others before the parade, Ernie can feel Mike holding onto his sleeve, walking closer than he would with others and they're both too distracted to care about the smell of chili in the air.

 

It's three am when Gene dies in Maizey’s arms. She sits through his whole song and tries everything she can to keep him alive, shaking him, CPR, slapping him as hard as she can and nothing works. And for the second time in a few days, she's crying.

She's trying not to cry, wiping at her eyes as the tears fall out and she realises how much death and lies have built her life. She leaves Gene's body on the floor and Minestrone isn’t talking, more focused on getting everyone through the Graxylon Quadrant alive, and Pam is oddly silent.

She wants them to say something, she wants Goondis and Mike back on the ship because they always seemed to know what to do.

It's still three in the morning according to the broken clock on the wall and she wonders if anyone got off the Onion Station alive.

 

It's three in the morning and Maizey lies in bed awake.

 

It's three in the morning and Maizey wonders what she could have done

 

It's three in the morning and Maizey jumps because Minestrone has _stopped_. She's stopped and there she is, Gebra falling into the lake and Minestrone beams her (and Melba and Steven) up. And Maizey watches herself falling to lava instead of getting pushed away from it. Gebra doesn't need to know.

Maizey runs over and kisses her wife and cries some more and then they're going forward in time to get Mike and Goondis and Gene.

Gebra, bless her, doesn't think twice about how weird this whole thing might be when Maizey explains everything that's happened, leaving out a few details so she doesn't worry too much.

They get the others back in a similar way Maizey got Gebra and everything is alright. They get back Gene just before he's shot and when they try to get back Mike and Goondis It's proves to be more difficult than they imagined.

Mike throws himself at Goondis to try and save him from the explosion and kisses him for what might be the last time and Minestrone kicks in and tries her best to save her captain. Mike doesn't let go of Ernesto for a while, laying with him in a heap on the holed floor, clothes burned and torn and they know they shouldn't be alive right now.

But the Chili Pope is dead. Hopefully for good, and eventually, eventually the two men stand up. They're still holding on to each other, not wanting to let go in fear of what might happen if they do.

 

It's three am and Maizey is curled up to Gebra, eyes closed and breathing quietly, happy for the first time in a while. She's not quite sleeping, no one is, so the radio is on and it's playing a song that Maizey doesn't recognize but it doesn't matter.

She can hear muffled laughter and moans through the wall, Mike and Goondis happy they're alive and together for once in their lives and no one is shooting at them, or planning to shoot them. Maizey can tell what they're doing, and she'll probably tease them about it later, but for now, she's happy.

She can hear Gene through the wall, playing with his friends for the first time in such a long time and she can tell they're happy. They sound happy and she stands and turns off the radio to listen to the Risky Fixin’s play in the middle of the night.

Minestrone is flying slowly through space, humming along with the band playing every so often. So many things have happened to her, so many difficult things that she's dealt with flawlessly, probably because she's A.I., but still. Maizey's glad she's happy.

Everything is peaceful now, Gebra’s telling Maizey to come back to bed and it's nice.

 

It's three am and for the first time in their life, the entire crew of the Minestrone, including Minestrone herself, is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> sjsjsjkdjd, count on me to make myself sad when I'm supposed to end something and make it sad and then fix everything.  
> I've been thinking about writing this since Gene died but I already did my eulogy(?) in the last chapter of Don't Thank Me... so.  
> Yeah, I hope you liked it!


End file.
